There has been a need to develop improved topsheets for absorbent articles that are able to recognize the type of fluid discharge and determine whether such fluid should be absorbed entirely by the layer underneath or be redirected along the topsheet surface. This is particularly important for both absorbent sanitary napkins and adult and baby diapers. In the case of sanitary napkins, for example, current products on the market typically only absorb discharged menstrual fluid, and rarely absorb body sweat that remains between the pad and the body. This limitation can create significant discomfort for the wearer. Several patents describe the use of apertures, different material compositions, and laminate structures as a mean to address such issue. However, there is a continuing need for improved perforated laminates for use in absorbent articles.